Die Schatten zwischen Licht und Dunkel
by juleblume
Summary: Fortsetzung zu der Preiß ist heiß... SSHG
1. Chapter 1

_**Der Schatten zwischen Licht und dunkel**_

**Titel:** Die Schatten zwischen Licht und Dunkel

**Handlung: **Fortsetzung zu Der Preiss ist heiß

**Paaring**: HG/SS

**Rating:** M Ab 18

**Kategorie:**Romance/ Tragödie

**Beta:**habe ich noch nicht wird noch gesucht also wer will

**Kapitel:**eine menge so zwischen 20-40

**Upload:**jede Woche gibt es 1 Kapitel

Hallo ihr lieben,

eigentlich wollte ich ja die Fortsetzung erst bei 300 Rewies posten….

Aber bevor ich die Geschichte wieder vergesse fange ich dann halt doch mal mit der Fortsetzung an.

Leider wird es diesmal nicht so schnell gehen wie beim letzten Mal da ich zur Zeit viel um die Ohren habe….

Beta technisch bin ich auch noch nicht versorgt, vielleicht wäre Nola noch mal so lieb…

Für alle die der Preis ist heiß nicht gelsen habe oder scih nicht mehr erinnern unter www.jules-traumwelt.de/1581173.htm könnt ihr euch die Geschichte downloaden.

Auch nachträgliche Rewies werden danken angenommen ….

Also dann bis zum ersten Kapitel eure Jule

Zur Erinnerung noch mal den Epilog, der ja auch gleichzeitig das erste Kapitel dieser FF ist

Severus seufzte tief, gut er war Lehrer und er war an Kinder gewöhnt.

Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Erstens, hatten diese Kinder, die hier in Scharren um ihn herumrannten, keinen Angst vor ihm.

Zweitens, waren von den etwas 15 Kindern, die um ihn herumwuselten, 3 seine eigenen.

Es war der 11 Geburtstag der Zwillinge und jeder der beiden, hatte 6 Freunde einladen dürfen. Seiner Meinung nach hätte 1 Freund pro Kind gereicht, aber wer war er schon, er war ja nur der Vater. (B/N: Typische Gedanken für Sev, aber ich kann ihn gut verstehen...)

Wenn einer seiner ehemaligen Schüler ihn so gesehen hätte, sie hätten es nicht geglaubt. Er der gefürchtetste Lehrer Hogwarts, Held der Kriege gegen Voldemort, hatte in seinem eigenen Hause nicht zu sagen.

Lächelnd schnappte er sich seinen jüngsten Sohn Christian und klemmte sich den zappelnden 5jährigen unter den Arm.

Seine Frau Hermine stand in mitten der Kinderschar und hatte sie voll im Griff. Er lächelte seiner Frau zu und ließ seinen Nachwuchs zu den anderen Kindern springen.

Er kannte seine Grenzen und die hörten eindeutig hier auf…

Leise zog er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, der einzige Raum in seinem Haus, der von dieser Invasion verschont bleiben würde.

Lächelnd stand er am Fenster und beobachtete die Scharr im Garten. Seine Frau, seine Kinder, seine Freunde. Langsam und noch immer lächelnd ließ er sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder und fing an seine Unterlagen zu ordnen.

Er war mit den Gedanken weit weg, er hatte viel Glück gehabt in seinem Leben, er hatte wundervolle Kinder, 3 intelligente gesunde Kinder, die alle so eigen waren. Er liebte all seine Kinder, aber seine Tochter Anour hielt sein Herz in ihren Händen und sie wusste es.

Ein Blick aus ihren grünen Augen und er schmolz dahin, sie war das Abbild ihrer Mutter. Natascha seine erste und große Liebe.

Er hatte Natascha geliebt, auf eine andere Art, wie er nun seine Mia liebte.

Mit Hermine war alles ruhig, ein Gefühl wie ein warmer Sommerabend, Natascha dagegen, war wie eine Gewitternacht gewesen.

Ruhig erhob er sich und ging nach draußen in den Garten, wo Hermine gerade die Kuchenschlacht überwachte, ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. Christian, sein jüngster, hatte sich das größte Stück Kuchen geangelt… Er war Vaters Sohn, eindeutig. (B/N: Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, bei der Figur...°Seufz°)

Leise trat er von hinten an Hermine heran und schlang seine Arme um sie. Dann flüsterte er ihr mit seiner seiden Stimme ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich Mrs. Snape, dafür dass du mich nicht zwingst, das hier mit zumachen…"

Hermine lachte glockenhell auf, „ Ach komm, dich möchte ich sehen, wenn sie im September nach Beauxbaton kommen, wie du das aushalten willst…"

Severus stöhnte gequält auf. „Rede nicht davon…"

Hermine drehte sich in seinen Armen um, so dass sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen konnte und küsste ihn kurz, bevor sie fragte: „Du weißt, was heute Abend ist?"

Er nickte und antwortete: „Das bekommen wir auch noch hin. Mia, mein Herz, wärst du schwer beleidigt, wenn ich mich jetzt wieder verstecke?"

Hermine entließ ihn mit einem Lachen und drehte sich um, die Kinder forderten ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Später am Abend:

Severus hatte gerade Chris ins Bett gebracht, vor dem Zimmer der Zwillinge wartete er auf Hermine.

Beide blickten sich in die Augen, bevor sie Tür öffneten und eintraten.

Die beiden sahen sie verblüfft an, normalerweise tauchten ihre Eltern nur dann im Doppelpack auf, wenn sie etwas verbrochen hatten…

Die beiden gingen zu den Kindern und Severus fing leise an zu sprechen: "Ich habe hier noch ein Geschenk für euch, es ist das Tagebuch eurer Mutter. Sie wollte, dass ihr es bekommt."

Die beiden stürzten sich auf die Bücher und verschwanden damit in ihre Betten, beide brannten darauf, mehr über ihre Mutter zu erfahren.

Mama sagten sie zu ihrer Tante und sie war eine tolle Mutter, aber beide hatten eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach Natascha in ihrem Herzen.

Severus und Hermine blickten sich an, standen auf und verließen das Zimmer. In der Tür drehte sich Severus noch einmal um. „Ihr wisst, dass eure Mutter euch sehr geliebt hat, genau wie ich?"

Nathaniel nickte ernst und vergrub sich wieder in seinem Buch, aber Anour, die sensibler war, sprang auf und lief zu ihrem Vater. Sie drückte ihn und sagte ernst: „Wir lieben dich auch Daddy und Mum lieben wir auch und Tante Hermine ist uns eine tolle Mutter und wir lieben sie, aber wir sind so neugierig, oder Nathaniel?"

Ihr Bruder, der natürlich gelauscht hatte, antwortete knapp: „So ist es!"

Severus nahm Anour auf den Arm und brachte sie ins Bett zurück, er deckte sie zu und drückte ihre einen Kuss auf die Stirn : „Träum schön, Königin meines Herzens."

Dann ging er zu seinem Sohn und deckte auch ihn zu. „Träume gut, mein Herz."

Leise verließ er das Kinderzimmer.

_Das ganze Haus schien von einer Wolke des Glückes und der Liebe umgeben zu sein. Sie waren eine glückliche Familie. Zu leicht war es die Warnung Nataschas zu vergessen. Wer sollte ihm und seiner Familie schon etwas anhaben können? Leise griff er nach der Hand seiner Frau und gab sich seinem Glück hin , nicht ahnend, dass das Böse schon um sein Haus schlich und lauerte._

_Das zweite Kapitel gibt es bald und nicht vergessen schaut mal unter __www.jules-traumwelt.de__ rein_


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo ihr Lieben,

eine Woche ist rum und hier ist das Kapitel, ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel das es etwas langsamer los geht…

So da ich das mit dem nicht mehr hier auf Rewies antworten nicht kapiert habe, meine Bitte erklärte der alten dummen Jule

Soooo was kann ich euch sonst noch berichten?

Für alle die gefragt haben, meine Mutter hat ihre gehirnop gut überstanden. Gott sei Dank!

Leider ist eine der folgen der Op krampfanfälle, die Muskeln haben sich so angespannt das der Knöchel gebrochen wurde… Am Diesntag vor einer Woche war die OP ich hoffe das es jetzt bald mal eine Ende hat.

Mit meinem Chef das wird leider nix mehr ich bin einfach kein Schleimer…

Aber es gibt auch eine erfreuliche News… Ichhabe eine neus Autoeinen total süssen kleinen gelben Ford KA

So ich hoffe das euch diese Geschichte genau so gut gefällt wie ihr Vorgänger….

Sagt mir bitte ehrlich eure Meinung, ich freu misch schon auf eure Meinung

Eure Jule

Severus schlich auf leisen Füssen durch die dunkelen Zimmer, vorsichtig öffnet er die Tür darauf bedacht keinerlei Geräusch zu erzeugen.

ER schob die Tür noch einen Spalt weiter auf und glitt lautlos durch die Öffnung. Durch den Türspalt fiel eine schwacher Lichtschien herein und erhellte den Raum soweit das die beiden Betten schemenhaft zu erkennen waren.

Zwei kleine Körper lagen zusammen gekuschelt in ihren Betten, Severus schlich zum ersten Bett in dem sein Sohn lag.

Nat war sein Abziehbild solange er die Augen geschlossen hatte, er hatte die grünen Augen seiner Mutter geerbt.

Severus setzte sich vorsichtig auf seine Bettkante, er zog aus seiner Hosentasch einen kleinen Tigel und verrieb die Salbe auf seinem Sohn und schwenkte seinen Zaubrstab über seinem Sohn.

Ein silbernes Aufblitzen, ein Stich in die linke Hand und ein Blutstropfen fiel auf Nat´s Stirn.

Severus erhob sich und ging zum Bett seiner Tochter, er wusste es war nicht gerecht aber er liebte seine Tochter einen kleinen Tick mehr als seinen Sohn.

Er wusste das war ungerecht aber sie war die Miniaturausgabe ihrer Mutter…

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf das Bett von Anour und wiederholte die Zeremonie und ein Stich in die rechte Hand und auch seiner Anour war mit dem Schutzzauber belegt…

In der Tür drehte sich Severus um, er hatte das Gefühl das sein herz brach als er einen Blick zu den zweien warf und an Morgen dachte.

Ein letzter Aufseufzer und Severus schloß die Tür hinter sich.

Vor der Tür schloss er die Augen und am liebsten hätte er die beiden , wie früher, zu sich ins Bett gezaubert aber die beiden fühlten sich dazu einfach schon zu alt. Komisch er fühlte sich dazu nicht zu alt.

Der nächste Tag war hektisch, Severus kam sich vor wie auf einem Bahnhof mitten in der Rush-Hour.

Links an ihm rannte Mia vorbei, die einen Stapel Wäsche vor sich her schweben lies, Anour rannte durch das Haus und verabscheidet sich von jedem Möbelstück, jedem Blumentopf und all ihren Haustieren.

Jetzt kamm Mia von Rechts und zauberte all die nötigen Schulbücher zu sich , hinter ihm wusselte Chris herum der auch beim packen helfen wollte aber leider etwas falsch verstanden hatte und alles wieder aus dem Koffer heruasräumte….

Zwei oder drei Hauselfen wusselten auch noch herum, Severus hatte das Gefühl das er nur im weg stand und das im gegensatz zu ihm alle dieses Chaos genossen…

Da fiel sein Blick auf Nat der von dem ganzen Chaos unbeieindruckt am Boden saß und ganz verteift in ein Buch war.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Severus Gesicht und vorsichtig verlies er den Schauplatz des Grauens und beschloss er dann wieder auf zu tauchen wenn alles verpackt war und sie bereit warenum zum Bahnhof aufzubrechen.

Befreit atmerte er durch als er da Haus verlassen hatte ziellos lief er los und genoss den warmen Herbstnachmittag.

Er war zum Friedhof gegangen langsam ging er zu Natschas Grab.

Er kamm immer hier her wenn er Ruhe brauchte, die Zwiesprache mit ihr war ihm heilig.

Langsam kniete er sich nieder und begann das Grab auf Fordermann zu bringen, er entfernte sie Blätter er genoß es mit seinen Fingern in der kühlen Erde zu arbeiten.

„Heute muss ich sie gehen lassen, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Unsere kleinen werden Flüge…. Ich wünschte du könntest sie sehen…"

Ein Windstoß wirbekte Severus Haare auf und er blickte auf …

Seine Blick glitt über den Friedhof, war dort jemand verschwunden? Er dachte sich er hätte ein Stück schwarzen Stoff verschwinden sehen.

ER zwinkerte, vielleicht war es nur ein Blatt gewessen das im Wind herum gewirbelt worden war.

Er blieb noch lange an dem Grab.

Kurz bevor er vermisst wurde schob er sich wieder in sein Haus.Mia kam auf ihm zu gestürmt.

„ Kannst du bitte schon mal die Koffer nach draussen bringen? Danke Schtz" ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten knallte sie ihm die Koffer vor die Füße und verschwand wieder um zu überwachen ob die Zwilligne alles eingepackt hatten und sich für die Abreisse fertig angezogen hatten.

Severus war froh etwas zu tun zu haben.

Er lies sich Zeit dabei die Sachen vor die Tür zu bringen anstattdie Koffer magisch vor die Tür schweben zu lassen nahm er einen nach den anderen und trug ihn persönlich vor die Tür.

(A/N: stellt euch bitte mal Sevi mit einem beauty case vor )

Irgend wann hatte Mia es geschafft die ganze Familei Snape inklusive Koffer und Haustieren an dem Bahnhof zu schaffen.

Es war für Severus und Mia wesentlich härter als für die Kinder, diese wollten endlich nach Bauxbottom und mit ihrer Ausbildung zum Zaubere beginnen.

Severus legte seinen Arm um Mia die den kleinen Chris auf dem Arm hatte und zog sie näher an sich heran. In ihm drinn sträubte sich alles dagegen die zwei ziehen zu lassen aber er schafft es trozdem zu lächeln und ihnen hinter her zu weinken.

Mia schaute ihen Mann von der Seite an und stupste ihm liebevoll in die Seite, „komm schon sie kommen ja bald wieder" tröstet sie ihn.

Severus nickte und nahm ihr Chris ab und legte seinen anderen Arm um Mia und sagte zu seiner Frau: „ wir habenja noch den kleinen Mann hier…"

Gemeinsam verliessen sie den Bahnsteig, ohne zu bemerken das sie beobachtet wurde und die Gestalt ihm schwarzen Umhang ihnen hinter her schlich.

TBC

_So das war es für diese Woche, das nächste Kapitel gibt es nächste Woche. Wer es schon früher lesen will auf __www.jules-traumwelt.de__ ihm forum gibt es das kapitel schon immer einen Tag früher…._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal_

_Eure Jule_


End file.
